Birthday
by McGeesababe13
Summary: Ziva's special day has come. Tony lets her down will he make up for it?
1. Dinner

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**This is my first story for my first that I have put up here so please, please comment. I don't care if you think that sucks but I would like it if you would comment. **

**P.S – I would just like to take this to say that: this is a special message to my friend NCISchick, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST POOF!!! and CARRI(NGTON) says "hello sexy"!! **

**P.S.S – NCISchick she expects you to comment!! *wink wink***

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva was jumping up and down more than a kangaroo on a hot day in the outback. She was standing in the living room which had an excellent view of the front door. She couldn't contain her excitement. Her best friends Abby and Timothy were coming. Her boyfriend, Tony, was also coming.

"Wait … I forgot to take the pizza bases out of the freezer" Ziva thought to herself. So as she was pulling the bases out of the freezer the door bell rang. Ziva slammed the freezer door, dropped the pizza bases on the counter and ran to the front door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIVA" Abby screamed so that the entire neighbourhood could hear her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIVA" Timothy said in a much quieter voice so that only they could hear him.

"Thankyou guys, I'm so glad that you both could be here" Ziva replied as the biggest smile quickly spread across her face. "Come in. Tony should be here soon." She said as she stepped aside letting them into her house.

"He's not here?" Tim queried in total disbelief.

"I thought he would be first here" Abby said as she handed Ziva her present. Tim gave Ziva his present to her as he stepped through the door. Ziva took the presents and put the down on the coffee table. All three of them went into the kitchen where Ziva had left the pizza bases on the counter. Ziva picked the bases up off the counter and placed them in the sink to thaw out.

"Take a seat guy and tell me what happened today." Ziva invited, pointing to the chairs. The pair sat down and told Ziva what had happened that day. They went on about how this new case that they had been assigned that day. Ziva sat down at the table with them and listened intently. After a while Ziva stood up.

"Come with me and I'll show you where you two are sleeping." She said as she started towards the staircase near the front door. Abby and Tim followed behind her. Ziva took them to the upstairs and around the corner to the rumpus room. Ziva had step up two beds to the side of the room and had set the play station up ready for an evening of fun. The Sing Star mics were lying out, the dance met was ready for action and the controllers were ready. Tim raced over to the play station and the 120 inch plasma.

"Can we play DDR first?" he asked Ziva with his best puppy dog eyes. Ziva nodded and Tim placed the disc in the machine. So they played various games.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva decided she wanted to eat dinner with or without Tony.

"I think we should make the pizzas even though Tony isn't here" She announced with a hint of sadness in her voice "He can have the scraps." She declared, the sadness was in her eyes like she was about to cry. They went downstairs and made the pizzas. They were half way through eating their pizza's when the doorbell rang.

DING DONG!

All three heads lifted from their plates and the conversation stopped. All three of them stopped dead silent, all you could hear was a dog barking in the background.

"Maybe you should answer that Ziva" Tim said breaking the silence. Abby elbowed him in the side. Ziva stood up slowly. She walked to the front door. All she did was look at the handle. Abby and Tim joined her at the door. Ziva took a big step back.  
"Abby open the door. I can't." Ziva whispered.

DING DONG! The bell went again. The bell was followed by a knock.

"No Ziva, you have to answer it because this is your house not mine." Abby said as she pushed Ziva towards the door. Ziva took a deep breath and turned the handle. She pulled the door wide and standing in front of her was ….

"How could you leave me waiting this long? ON MY BIRTHDAY!!!" she shouted.


	2. Champagne

**Author's Note: **

**I ROCK UR SOX!!!! U no it's true so just admit that u love me!!! LOL!! Read it! **

**P.S – This Authors note has nothing to do with this chapter. **

**P.S.S – NCISchick, Caramity5 says: can't wait for tonight *wink wink* **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ziva I didn't mean to leave you waiting, I just wanted to make your 26th birthday special" Tony whined

"Ziva come with me and I'll show you why I'm late" he pleaded. Ziva looked at her best friend. All Abby could offer her was a smile. Ziva looked back at Tony who was down on his knees and giving his best puppy dog eyes. He was wearing the shirt she gave him for his 27th birthday last year. He always wore it and he looked good in it too. She looked into his big beautiful brown eyes.

"Only because … you are wearing those pants" she said looking at his pants. She looked back into his eyes. His eyes lit up. He took Ziva's hand. They took a few steps out the door before Tony stopped. Ziva's head ran into his shoulder.

"AAAAAWWWWW" she said. He turned and faced Ziva

"Babe, I need you to wear this" he said producing a Collingwood scarf from his pocket.

"Ok" she giggled as she took the scarf and turned around to face Abby and Timothy.

"Let me do it, don't worry I'll be gentle" he coaxed taking the scarf from her soft hands and placing it over her eyes.

"Nope, Na ah, No way' Ziva teased.

"Do you trust me?" he quizzed.

"I trust you with my life" she replied.

"Then trust me now." He said placing the scarf back over her eyes. He led her down the front steps, around the corner, down side path. You could hear Abby and Tim back in the upstairs rumpus room playing Sing Star.

"Are we there yet Tony?" Ziva asked as they rounded another corner, she was starting to get dizzy. Tony said nothing and led her over to a blanket that he had laid down in the middle of the lawn.

"Ok, sit down" he instructed. Ziva sat down very slowly. Tony went and turned on the fairy lights. He lit a few candles and sat down next to her. He carefully and slowly removed the scarf from Ziva's eyes. Her eyes remained shut, she was scared to open them.

"You can open your eyes now" he coaxed.

She opened her eyes to see what was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen (besides Tony) in her life. She looked around and to her amazement this place looked oddly familiar. She turned and saw the most beautiful (and handsome) man, the man she loved. Tony's eyes filled with hope that maybe his surprise had made up for his lateness.

"Tony, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me" Ziva said as she tried to hold back the tears that were now welding up in her eyes. She pulled him in for a hug. They hugged for like 5 minutes. Tony lifted his mouth up to Ziva's ear.

"As much as I never want to let you go, I have another surprise." He whispered. She let go of him

"Do I need to close my eyes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

Ziva closed her eyes. Tony reached behind him and put a picnic basket in the middle of the blanket. He took out two champagne glasses, a bottle of champagne and a tub of strawberries.

"Open" he whispered again. Ziva opened her eyes.

"Awww, Tony" she swooned. Tony poured the champagne into the glasses and dropped half a strawberry in each. They sipped the champagne and talked for hours.

As the night drew on, it got colder and colder.

"Tony. I hate to crash the fabulous time that we are having, but it's getting really, really cold.' Ziva said

"We'll move inside, just let me pack up." Tony agreed "You go inside babe."

Ziva smiled, winked and took the two champagne glasses with her inside. Tony was all happiness as he put the plates in the basket, packed up the candles and blanket but left the fairy lights on just in case. He stepped in the house put the basket down and was attacked by something

"AAAAHHHHHH" he screamed. All he could see was brown.


	3. Bedtime

**Author's Note: This is for the sensitive men out there … **_**(are there any?) **_**… anyway read it and reply (if you know any sensitive men out there, or are one)!!!**__

The attacker released him. Tony opened his eyes. Ziva stood before him. She looked totally bewildered.

"Did I scare you much?" she giggled.

"Absolutely" he admitted, he wasn't embarrassed to admit it.

"Awww, does Tony wanna hug?" Ziva said in her baby voice. Her eyes were big and welcoming. She looked into Tony's.  
"Yes, Tony wanna hug but only fwom ooouuu" Tony said back like a 3year old.

Ziva stepped in toward Tony and once again jumped onto him.

She wrapped her long, tanned legs around him. He hugged her with all the strength he could muster. She released herself from around him and took him by the hand.

She leaned her mouth in so close to Tony's ear that he could hear her breathing.

"It's getting late, wanna go to sleep?" she said. Tony suddenly remembered that he had to breathe. He breathed out heavily.

Ziva started to lead him upstairs toward her bedroom.

When they got in her bedroom Ziva let go of Tony's hand and went into her walk-in closet.

"Let me get changed baby, I'll be out in a minute" Ziva said.

Although Tony had been in Ziva's bedroom a few time before it still amazed him how organised it was, her desk at work was a tip.

He took his shirt off and lay down on the bed.

He looked to his right … something caught his eye. It was the photo that he got Abby to take of Ziva and himself. At the last minute Ziva had turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek. Only Ziva had this photo, even he didn't have a copy.

Even though you couldn't see Ziva's face properly Tony thought that she looked beautiful. To Tony, Ziva always looked beautiful. Against the wall was an old, vintage dresser. Tony sat up.

There was a lot of photo frames filled with photos. He hadn't noticed these before.

He got up and walked over to them. He picked one up. It was the team. Ducky, Gibbs, Jenny, Tim, Abby and Kate. In the centre of it Ziva and him were looking straight into each others eyes.

All of a sudden two hands slid across his abbs.

"AAAAHHHH" he screamed.

"Wow! Twice in one night" Ziva said. She looked over Tony's shoulder "I remember when we had this photo taken."

She took the frame from his hands. She stepped around him and set the photo frame back in its place.

"Wow, you look …" Tony was lost "um ..." he moved his mouth but nothing came "gorgeous!" Ziva looked at him.

Tony was busy admiring the black silk nightie she had just changed into. It came halfway up her toned thighs, was a 'V' cut at the neck and had spaghetti straps.

Ziva walked over to the bed and sat down. Tony's eyes followed but he couldn't move. Ziva stood up and came over to Tony, she took his hand. She took him over the bed.

He sat down on the edge and pulled Ziva toward him. Tony lay down and pulled Ziva on top of him. He kissed her with a longing.  
"Mmmmm … I love you Ziva David" He declared. He didn't need to hear it back but Ziva wanted to say it anyway.

"I love you too, Tony DiNozzo" With that they fell asleep wrapped in each other.


	4. Morning

**Disclaimer: I probably should've put this in chapter one but still ... I do not own NCIS as much as I wish I do. **

**Author's Note: Hhhmmm … how do people come up with so many of these? Well … this is about Tony and Ziva and YES I know that some of you people will be out there screaming DDUUURRR!! At me, but believe me, when I say I know!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony woke up at 10am with the woman he loved in his arms. She looked like sleeping beauty. Her brown hair was spread out all over the pillow. Tony kissed her forehead and started stroking her hair. Ziva woke. She opened her eyes and was greeted by (who she believed to be) the sexiest man alive.

"Mmmmmm ... Good Morning sexy" she said burying her head in his chest.

"Good Morning beautiful" he replied.

"Mmmmmm ..." came a mumble from Ziva. The mumble made Tony's chest vibrate and tickle. Tony laughed.

"What?" he giggled as he lifted her head up to his eye level, so he could see her beautiful brown eyes.

"I said what's for breakfast?" she repeated.

"I don't know but it smells good." Tony commented as he took a big sniff.

"Well ... last on downstairs gets none" Ziva challenged as she jumped out of bed.

"You are on but let's get changed first." Tony said as he got out of bed.

They both got changed into clothes for that day.

"Ready" Ziva said as they lined up at the door.  
"Set" Tony egged.

"GO" they both said at once. Ziva bounded down the stairs two at a time. Tony was close behind her but he wasn't worried if he got no breakfast. As long as Ziva was happy, he was happy.

"Ha, I beat you Tony" Ziva said in triumph "I am the most awesomest person to ever walk this earth." Ziva did her little victory dance.

"Yes you are, but you forgot the most beautifullest" Tony agreed as they walked into the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIVA" Abby squealed, as she ran over to Ziva and tackled her in a bear hug.

"Thanks Abby, but you said that to me yesterday." Ziva said after she caught her breath again. Tim came over from the stove.  
"GOOD MORNING and HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZIVA" he said hugging her but not as hard as Abby did. "Hello Tony" he said turning to Tony.

"Hey McGeek" Tony said not even looking at Tim.

"Watcha cooking Probie?" he questioned walking over to the pan sitting on the stove. As the boys discussed breakfast, Abby took Ziva's hand a led her over to the kitchen table which was full of presents.

"Here, open mine first." Abby pleaded as she pulled the biggest from the back. Ziva nodded and opened it,  
"AAAAAAWWWWW! Thanks Abs"

Inside was a new stereo. Ziva had needed one since the work Christmas party when someone had spilt a whole bottle of champagne on it. One by one Ziva opened what felt like 1,000 presents. She got down to the last two presents. One was from Tony and one was from Tim. She opened Tim's before Tony's.

"Thanks for the laptop Tim." She shouted to him.  
"It's ok, I got sick of fixing our old one." He shouted back. Abby handed Ziva Tony's present. At that moment Tony walked over to Ziva and placed his hands around her shoulders. She looked up.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY BEAUTIFUL QUEEN ZIVA." he said. Tony leaned down and kissed her. Ziva looked back at her present. She started to open it. She wanted to tear the wrapping off as quick as she could but she decided against it. Abby had already hooked up the stereo. She put a cd in it and hit play. The song started playing:

_When you look me in the eyes_

Ziva carefully undid the bow on top

_Tell me that you love me_

Tim walked into the room and stood next to Abby

_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side_

Ziva looked at Tony. His eyes filled with hope

_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven_

Ziva undid one end of the wrapping

_I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes_

Ziva finished opening the wrapping. She now held a small navy blue box.

"Oh! My! God!!!" was all she could manage to say. She opened the box and looked inside.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ziva's scream could've been herd in Australia.


	5. The Box

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter but … it's AWESOME!! Do you want to know what's in the box? Then read this to find out what is!! It's very, very scream-worthy! (NCISchick: b careful, fingers are needed in life!)!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the box was a gold ring with one single (and massive) diamond. On the felt surrounding the ring were the words:

'Marry Me Ziva!'

She looked into Tony's big brown eyes.

"Yes, Yes Tony, I'll marry you!" she said.

She stood up and threw herself at him.

Tony caught her and held her close to him.

Ziva looked into his eyes and kissed him. She kissed him with a longing.

The song ended.

Tears were flowing from Abby's eyes as she held onto Tim.

Tim hugged Abby.

Ziva hugged Tony.

Tony took the box off the table and took the ring out.

He slowly and carefully slid the ring onto the 3rd finger on Ziva's left hand.

Tears were now pouring from Ziva's eyes.

Tony released her hand. Ziva held her hand up so she could she how it looked.

Abby came over with Tim in tow.

"AAAWWW! It's so beautiful, like you." She whispered in Ziva's ear.

Tim let go of Abby's hand and went over to Tony.  
"Congrats Tony." He said as he shook Tony's hand.

"Thanks McRomeo" Tony replied as he followed the girl's into the kitchen.

They all sat at the table, made coffee and talked.

They talked about the wedding, work and the future.


	6. Drinks

**Authors Note: This is like every child's nightmare . . . a drunken parent! Well Ziva and Tony aren't parents but still! LOL!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later they all bundled into a restaurant booth. Abby insisted that they must.

"Ok, we need to discuss the engagement party" she said as soon as the waiter had left. The boys looked awkward but Ziva's face lit up. Ziva was the first to speak,

"I want to have a really civilised party with people from work and people I know." Ziva jumped at the idea. The waiter came over and gave them their drinks. Ziva took a sip from her pianna colada. The drinks taste different here then the drinks next door.

"Mmmmm …" Abby said as she took a sip from her Hawaiian punch.

"Pardon Abs?" Tony asked looking rather puzzled.

"I said I know the perfect place to hold it, it has this massive function room" Abby announced.

"Will we be able to get a spot at this time of the year?" Ziva asked Abby.

"I have people everywhere Ziva, I think we will get the time and date we want." She said quietly. The girls went into babble mode.

"Woh, woh, woh girls slow down. I have a question to ask." Tony shouted.  
"What my incredibly handsome and totally gorgeous man?" Ziva said as she snuggled closer to him.  
"Do I get to invite anyone to this shindig?" he asked.  
"Of course you can baby" Ziva said looking into his eyes that had now become big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Fank-oo." he said in a baby voice.

The girls rambled on again while Tony and Tim had an argument about how they didn't argue.

Their meals came and they ordered another round of drinks. This time

Tony decided he needed something stronger, so he ordered a bottle of pure vodka.

Tim needed something strong too but not that strong so he ordered a bottle of tequila. The girls rambled on all through the night until Tony finally took Ziva home.

Ziva seemed to be very, very drunk. Tony was drunk too but not as drunk as Ziva. Ziva hit the front door.  
"Is anybody home?" she shouted. Tony, was holding her handbag, took the keys out and moved Ziva to a seat on the porch.

He unlocked the door and went in. Ziva tried to stand up.

She failed.  
"Tony?" Ziva screamed "Tony, left me!" she said and started to cry.

Tony came back for Ziva. He helped her stand up and took her inside.

"No, no, no, I can walk pretty well *hiccup* by myself." Ziva said as she attempted to walk up the stairs.


	7. No!

**Authors Note: here is another chapter yet again, beware if you don't like this story I have just 1 question for you! Why do you read this is you don't like it?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She held the railing all the way up the stairs. Tony placed his hand around her hip and led her to her bedroom. He placed her handbag down on the carpet near the door to the walk-in wardrobe. He followed her into the middle of the room.

Ziva turned around and faced Tony.

"Tony you know that I love you, right?" she asked

"Yes, I know you love me and I love you too." He replied as he took a big stride toward her. He came nose to nose with her.

"Move in wif me" she begged taking his hands.

"Ok." He said calmly.

Ziva looked down. She took her hands from his and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. She took a step closer to the bed,

Tony followed totally consumed by her amazing, big brown eyes. She undid the last button as they reached to bed. Ziva moved her hands so that they were at the top of Tony's shoulders. She pushed the shirt to the ground.

Ziva fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Tony on top of her.

Tony look at Ziva's full, red lips.

He kissed her.

Tony was sure it was the alcohol talking but Ziva looked beautiful . . . well . . . even more beautiful. Tony's hands slid under her shirt and pulled at the edges of it. Ziva managed to wriggle out of her shirt well considering she was very drunk and Tony was on top of her.

"You are ssseeeewwww beautiful" Tony whispered into her ear. She giggled.

Ziva's hand made their way to Tony's belt. She undid the buckle and slid the belt out of the loops very slowly. She undid the button and unzipped the zipper on his jeans. She pushed the jeans down as far as her arms were long. Tony shook the jeans of the rest of the way.

Tony's hands ventured down the button and zipper of Ziva's jeans. His hands came to a halt.

"_Wait a minute … this is Ziva"_ he thought. _"Ziva might be a mossad but she wanted to wait no matter how much I pleaded, begged, gravelled and bribed."_

"No, No Ziva. I can't do this and neither can you.' Tony said getting off her.

"But I want you . . . you want me" she complained

"Ziva I want you more then anything else in the world and that's why I'm stopping this before it goes any further" he said as he got up and went over to his bag on the chair in the corner of the room.

Ziva had an idea.

She snuck into her walk-in.

Tony took his pyjama pants out of his bag and took his monkey boxers off.


	8. Rock Hard

**Authors Note: Soz bout the really short chapters and this one being short. I have a longer chapter after this one. I'm working on it! **_**(Wow, this authors notes stuff gets easier the more you write them)**_** This is in dedication to all the traditional people out there who wish to wait till they're married **_**(the Jonas Brothers are just to name some)**_**!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He turned around and looked at what stood before him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he squealed. Ziva was standing less then 2 inches in front of him.  
She was wearing her black lacy bra and matching undies.

"Ziva we can't do this." Tony said as he pulled up his pyjama pants.

Ziva moved even closer to him.

She traced his rock hard abs.

Tony was so close to giving in to temptation.

"No, no Ziva this is not what you want" he said stepping around her "I always thought that this was what I wanted and it is but not like this."

Ziva turned around and ran her hands up his back, to his broad shoulders

"We don't have to do this if you don't love me" she said.

"It's not that I don't love you, it's just that I am tired" Tony said hoping that he had found a way out of this "Besides it means nothing when you're drunk!"

Ziva stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

She was looking for the truth.

She found it.

She took his hands and led him over to the bed.  
"Fine, we shall sleep but before we do I need to ask you a question." Ziva said as she slipped under the covers.

"Shoot!" he dared, all he wanted was to go to sleep so he didn't risk giving in to temptation.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Tony was dumbfounded.

He got into the bed next to Ziva.

"I love you more than anyone else in the world!" He declared.

"Ok, just checking" she said as she settled down onto Tony's chest.

Although this made Tony curious he didn't ask.

He was too tired to.

Tony fell asleep within a matter of seconds.  
Ziva followed him moments later!


	9. Invites

Tony woke alone. Ziva wasn't where he had left her (in the bed next to him).

WOW! His head hurt so much.

Tony tore off the covers and raced into the hall.

He tapping coming from the study.

He tip-toed into the room.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Ziva said without turning around. She continued to type on her laptop.

"Morning, what are you doing?" he said a daze.

"Emailing out the invites that Abby sent me." She replied, sending out another email.

"Are you going to tell me when and where _our _engagement party is?" Tony queered.

"Ok, when" she replied ans cool as a cucumber "its next week at a place called Hotel Georgiou." She explained.

"Who is Tess?" Tony questioned looking over Ziva's shoulder at the laptop screen

"Tess happens to be my best friend from back home" she said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Why are you inviting her?" Tony said becoming defensive.

"Because we both trained together, became friends and we promised each other." Ziva said becoming really, really annoyed with Tony

"Is that ok with you Tony?"

Tony saw the warning signs and began to back off.

"It's absolutely fine" said Tony "I'll go make breakfast."

Ziva watched as Tony left the room.

She turned back to the screen, as she already had a reply from Tess.

Ziva was excited as she replied.

She bounced down the stairs two at a time. She sat down at the kitchen table and waited for breakfast to be served.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week Tony was getting ready for the engagement party at Tim's house.

Ziva had invited all the girls over to 'their' house.

Tony was kinda annoyed that he was kicked out of his own house.

Just before he was kicked out, he and Ziva had a _chat_ about who was going to go and pick up 'Tess' from the airport.

Ziva decided that she was going to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva decided that she would make it up to Tony later. Abby was holding the sign with 'Tess' written in big black letters on it.

"Is that her?" Abby asked for the millionth time.

"Is she headed towards us?" Ziva teased.

"No" Abby's voice sunk.

Another group of people exited the gates. One lone woman stood still, she looked at Ziva and Abby for a min before she started to walk again.

She walked toward them.

"ZIVA!" she squealed.  
"TESS!" Ziva squealed.

She reached Abby and Ziva.

Tess hugged Ziva and stood in front of Abby.

'You must be Abby, Hi I'm Tess" she said, holding her hand out.

"You must be Tess" Abby said in a trance.

"I can't believe how different you look" Ziva said as she looked up and down Tess.

"Do I look that ugly?" Tess said looking at the dress she was wearing.

'You got even more beautiful, remember how all the older guys used to ask us out and when we told them we were 14 they were all stunned mullets. Ziva laughed. Tess laughed with her. Abby stood still witnessing the moment like it would be useful, like the assignation of a president.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three girls made plans on who and how they were going to arrive at the party and who was wearing what with what.

Did they want to go in the limo withy Tim and Tony? That was a big question.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby was having drinks with Tony, Tim, Ducky and Palmer when Ziva entered the room.

"Everyone this is Tess. She is my friend from back home"

A click came as the door was opened. The whole room was silent.

"WOW!" was all Tony could say.

"She's pretty!" Tim commented.


	10. Click

**Author's Notes: Soz, this took me ages to type up but I haven't had the time. This might be not wat u want to happen but I wrote it anyways. Review it and tell me wat u think. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi everyone" Tess said.

All the heads nodded in unison.  
Tony was the first to recover.  
"You must be the Tess that Ziva hasn't told anyone about." He said rudely.

He was more interested in the sleek figure hugging, black silk dress that she was wearing.

The dress came about an inch before her knees.  
The black heels she was wearing complemented her long, graceful legs.

Her light brown hair came down to her waist and was neatly trimmed. The blonde through her hair made it look as if she was glowing.

"Well … I'm from Australia but I lived in Israel with my father and I trained as a mossad with Ziva, my father and her father worked together on a few projects." Tess said as she walked forward into the room.

"You can go back to your conversations now!" Ziva shouted. All at once the room was filled with noise.

Ziva took Tess's hand.  
"There's a few people that I want you to meet" she said as she dragged her into the crowd.

Tim watch carefully as Ziva and Tess approached.  
"Abby, you remember Tess from like forty mins ago?" Ziva joked.

"Hi, I'm Timothy McGee." Tim said, as he looked into Tess's big dark brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Timothy" she replied as she shook his hand.

"Please, call me McGee everyone else does" he said not paying attention to anyone around them.

"I think I'll call you Tim" she said with a casual tone.

"I'm Tony DiNozzo, _Special Agent _Tony DiNozzo" Tony said knocking both Tim and Tess back into reality.

He put a special enfaces on the Special Agent.

Ziva left and came back with Gibbs.

"Tess, I see you met the team," he said, "I'll show you your desk on Monday"

Blank looks came from Tony and Tim.

"Say whuh?" Tony finally said as he came around.

"Tess is going to work with us" Gibbs said very slowly.

Kate walked over.

"Hey Tony" she said pulling him out of his trance of confusion.

"Hey Kate, this is Tess, Ziva's _best_ friend" he said.

Abby and Ziva had snuck off to get drinks.

"ZIVA!" Kate squealed

"KATE!" Ziva squealed.

Ziva gave a glass of champagne to Tess and hugged Kate.

"Kate, you look so good! How's California?" she asked looking at the dress Kate was wearing.

"California is great. The NCIS team over there are cool but not as cool as you guys" Kate replied.

Tim looked at Tess. Besides the introduction he hadn't said anything to her, he was to nervous too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Tim, I hear that you know about all things technology," Tess asked as she took a little pastry off one of the trays passing her.

Tim nodded.

"You any good at karaoke?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

Tim shrugged.

Abby decided that it was enough.

"He'll wipe the floor with you, are you game enough?" Abby challenged.

"It's on!" Tess said as she started to make her way over to the karaoke stage.

Tim turned to Abby.

"Are you insane? Are you out of your mind?" He whispered.

"McGee, I needed to do something you were embarrassing yourself!" Abby whispered back. Tim didn't move a muscle toward the stage. Abby had to push him all the stage.

When they reached the stage Tess held out her hand and helped him up.

"You can pick the song, ladies choice." Tim said as he took a microphone from a stand.

"You don't want to do that kind sir." Tess said with a devilish look in her eyes.  
"Yes, I do." Tim declared.

Tess looked through the playlist.

She picked _You better shape up_ by Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta.

Tim did his best John Travolta _bad boy_ impression.

Tess did her best Olivia Newton-John _good girl_ impersonation.

Everybody joined in with the mmmmbopbop's and the ooooohhhhh's.

Everybody was enjoying themselves.

Everybody _BUT_ Tony.

Ziva boogied her way over to him.

"What's wrong baby?" she said looking at the grim look on his

"McKilljoy is having fun at _MY_ engagement party, _and _he's good at karaoke!" he complained.

"We can have a go …" she teased "After they finish" she added

The song ended, the room erupted in applause.

The scores came up on the screen.

"Ha, in your face Timothy," Tess said" I warned you not to let me pick the song"

She got off the stage with his help.

Tim was all smiles.

Ziva took Tony's hand and dragged him up onto the stage.

Tony let Ziva pick the song.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva went through all the songs. She finally found the right song.


	11. Karaoke

**Author note: I know that it's getting a bit long so tell me if it's a too long story and I'll skip it to the wedding if you want me to. Just review and tell me if you're getting bored of the never ending storyline. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva went through all the songs. She finally found the right song.  
She picked _We belong together_ by Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta.  
Tony was engulfed in singing, he'd never sung it before.  
He'd seen the movie _Grease_ once before but he'd fallen asleep half way through it.  
Ziva on the other hand was dancing around and doing all the dance moves. It was like that she was right out of the movie.  
As the song went on Tony picked up some of the dance moves and did them with her.  
Tony was just starting to enjoy himself when the song ended.  
The room erupted in applause.  
Tony got off the stage and helped Ziva off too.  
Jenny had Gibbs at hand. She dragged him onto the stage.  
"Jenny, I _don't_ sing." He complained as Jenny handed him a mic.  
"Just watch the screen and sing the words that turn blue." She explained as she picked the song.  
It was moments later when _Summer Lovin'_ started to play.  
Jenny got into it straight away, but it took Gibbs half the song to relax and enjoy himself.  
The whole room joined in with the bopbopbopbop's.  
The song ended, the biggest smile was pasted on Gibbs' face.  
He got off the stage, turned around and helped Jenny off too.  
Abby had Palmer in tow and ready to have a turn.  
Palmer picked the song Abby didn't mind. He went through the list and saw the only one he knew well.  
He picked _Don't go breaking my heart_ by Kikki Dee and Elton John.  
Palmer got right into it. It took Abby a minute to feel the song.  
Palmer was going well until he had to sneeze.  
The song ended.  
"I want a rematch!" he demanded as he helped Abby off the stage.  
"Maybe later sweetie" she said in a kind, soft voice.

Kate was sitting at a table when someone came up behind her.  
"Kate would you like to have a go up there?" he asked.  
Kate turned around.  
"Hey Ducky, I would love to have a go" she said. Ducky smiled and bent his arm so she could take his elbow. They walked up onto the stage.  
Kate took a mic and handed it to Ducky.  
"You can pick the song mademoiselle" he offered.  
Kate took her time finding a song that she knew. She found one and picked it.  
_Build my up buttercup_ started to play and Kate could feel her feet starting to dance. She refused to let them.  
"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE" the crowd egged.  
Kate thought about it. She let her feet go and stopped being a control freak for once.  
Ducky joined in with her dancing. Then the song ended.  
Kate was actually for once having fun, a good time and she had a smile on her face.  
Ducky got off the stage and lent a hand to Kate and helped her off too.  
"Thank-you for that Ducky" she said "That was so much fun!"

"You looked like you needed a distraction" he replied as they headed for the bar.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This went on all through the night. Different people made different combos.  
Tess had a go with Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, Palmer, Jenny, Kate and Ducky (not to mention the few other times with Tim). Abby had a go with everyone.  
Ziva had a go with everyone.  
Gibbs had no say in the matter, he was just dragged up there time and time again.  
Jenny was having so much fun with Gibbs' team that she totally forgot that she was their director.  
Ducky got tired but still had a go with everyone anyway.  
Tony was being his usual stubborn self. He did want to have a go with Tess in case Ziva got the wrong idea.  
"Come on Tony, have a go with me" Tess said with great excitement.  
"No!" Tony said quite aggressively.  
"Why not?" Tess asked.  
"Cause I said NO!" Tony said in a very harsh tone.  
Tess looked very scared and surprised at the same time. She went off to find Ziva.  
"Can I talk to you for a min Z?" Tess asked nervously.  
"Sure." Ziva replied.  
"Does Tony hate me? Have I done something wrong? Have I been offensive to him? Have I been rude to him?" Tess fired off randomly.  
"Nope, I don't think that you've anything wrong and he doesn't hate you" Ziva said trying to calm Tess down. "Why do you think this?" Ziva looked worried.  
"Well . . . I asked him if he wanted to have a go on the karaoke with me but he looked really angry and said no really, really quickly." Tess rambled.  
"I'll go have a chat with him" Ziva promised.

"Hey handsome" Ziva said as she sat down next to Tony. Tony didn't reply.  
"What's wrong baby?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.  
"I'm just hoping that this night will soon be over" Tony said as he turned to face her.  
"Do you hate Tess?" Ziva asked  
"No, I just don't want you to the wrong idea if I have a go on the karaoke with her" he said being honest, before he could stop himself.  
Ziva was truly stunned.  
"Baby, I'd never think that" she said finally. "Tess thinks she has done something wrong that has upset you"  
"So I can sing with her?" Tony asked  
"Yes!" Ziva replied "I think you should go apologise and go have a turn."  
Tony stoop up, the grim look on his face had now been replaced with a huge smile. He went to find Tess.

Tony found Tess talking to Tim. She seemed totally unfazed and rather happy. She was looking at Tim kinda how Ziva looked at himself.  
Tony walked over to the pair.  
"Excuse, Tess I would like to talk to you _alone_" he said looking at Tim.  
Tim got the message and leaned in to Tess's ear  
"If you need me just call." He whispered and then he walked away.  
"I would like to apologise for my bad behaviour earlier and to make it up to you." Tony said carefully.  
"It's ok Tony, I can see where you are coming from." Tess said calmly.  
"I was wondering if you still wanted to sing with me . . . but I can understand if you don't want to." Tony muttered very quickly.  
"Only if you feel comfortable with losing to a girl?" Tess challenged as she stood up.  
"You're on!" he said as they walked toward the stage.

Tim didn't like what he was seeing even though he couldn't hear what they were saying he knew Tony.  
Tess walked over, gave Tim a peek on the cheek, patted his shoulder and walked to the stage.  
He felt instantly cheerful.  
She ran up to the stage and took a mic from Tony.  
"You can pick the song as a punishment to me for my terrible behaviour" Tony offered.  
"Fine" Tess accepted.  
The song was picked and started to play.  
_Sexy Back_ was blasting through the speakers, Tess and Tony were singing at the top of their lungs, everybody was dancing and the beat was pulsing through the whole room.  
The song ended. The room erupted with the loudest applause all night.  
The whole room was shaking.  
Tess looked around for her favourite person of the moment. When she spotted him she waved.  
He didn't wave back.  
He didn't look happy.  
Tony helped Tess of the stage. Once Tess was on the ground Tony ran over to Ziva.  
"I sung with Tess, do you hate me?" he said  
"No, I could never hate you, I love you" she replied.

Tess bounded over to Tim.  
"Did ya see me Timmy? Did ya see me?" she said anxiously  
"Yes I saw you, now if you'll excuse me I need a refill." Tim said sourly. He walked off through the crowd.  
Tess went and sat down at a spare table, she waited for Tim to come over but he didn't.

Tim saw Tess sitting at the table all alone, waiting for him.  
He knew she was waiting for him.  
He looked at the tray of vodka shots sitting in front of him.  
He downed one.  
Then another.  
And another.  
He picked up the tray with the rest of the shots over to a corner, sat down and started drinking.  
He had two left when Abby came over and sat down beside him.  
"You're not usually a heavy drinker, this must be big" she commented "What's wrong?"  
"You really want to know?" He asked hoping she didn't want to know.  
"Yep, now spill!" Abby said to his dismay.  
"Well, once again, Tony has wowed the girl that I want and like." He said glumly.  
Abby was speech-less.  
"Do you really think that McGee?" she finally asked.  
Tim nodded.  
"You know nothing McGee!"  
He looked at her, confused.  
"She hasn't been able to take her eyes off you since she met you." Abby explained  
Tim didn't believe her.  
"If you don't believe me just look at her" Abby said as she pointed to Tess.  
"She looks perfectly happy over there with Ziva,_ Tony_ and Gibbs." He said not looking up at the table.  
He spat the word _Tony_.  
"No, she's not McGee!" Abby said.  
Tim paused for just a moment and looked up at Tess. She had one of those fake smiles plastered on her flawless face.  
He looked at her eyes. She looked like she was holding back tears. About to cry!  
Tim felt terrible.  
"She wants you sitting in that chair, she wouldn't even let Ziva sit on that chair." Abby pleaded.  
"You have two choices here McGee, you can sit here and wallow in your own self pity or you can go rescue her from the evil _Anthony DiNozzo_!" Abby declared.  
She hugged him, stood up and walked off.  
Tim sat there, thinking.

Tess was so excited when Tim finally sat down next to her.  
"Can I sit here?" he asked his voice low and sorrowful.  
"Absolutely" Tess replied almost instantly.  
Ziva nodded, Tess nodded, Ziva nodded again.  
"We'll go and talk to Ducky and the others." Ziva said as she stood up "Come on boys."  
Tony groaned, stood up and walked off. Gibbs stood up, winked at Tess and walked off.  
Tess, I would like to apologise for my terrible behaviour." Tim said as soon as everyone had left.


End file.
